1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device having a cam as a back torque limiter (slipper).
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a clutch device provided in a torque transmission path between an engine and a wheel, there has been known a clutch device equipped with a cam for a back torque limiter (slipper) (see, JP-A-2009-236307, for example).
Problem to be Solved by the Invention
In a vehicle provided with such a clutch device, at the time of starting the engine by a manual push start operation, there may be a case where a clutch capacity is changed due to the cam for a back torque limiter (slipper) so that starting of the engine by push starting becomes unstable.